First Kiss on First Date
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Jadi kencan kita?/Brak./Padahal udah jadian 3 bulan./Hina-chan pulang bareng yuk?/Sebenarnya pacarnya itu aku atau Ino sih?/Namaku Sai./Hai,ikut denganku ya?/Jangan ganggu pacarku!/KANKURO,GAARA AWAS KALIAN!/SEMBUNYI! Author g pinter buat summary,,RnR?


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, Alay dll…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont like dont read….

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>First Kiss on First Date <strong>⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Besok aku enggak bisa." ujar Shikamaru sambil meletakkan buku tulis ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Besok kan Minggu."

"Aku mau tidur dan bersantai sambil belajar untuk _olimpiade_ matematika hari Selasa nanti." sahut Shikamaru masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Masa kau tidak bisa luangkan sedikit waktumu?" tanya Temari memelas.

"Aku enggak bisa Tem, aku harus belajar."

Temari menaikkan alisnya, sejak kapan raja tidur ini menjadi rajin.

"Beneran enggak ada waktu?" tanya Temari sekali lagi.

"Iya." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Jadi, kencan kita?" Temari masih berusaha mengajak Shikamaru ber_negoisasi_.

**Z****zzz...zzzz**

**BRAK...**

Semua yang ada di kelas terkejut, termasuk Shikamaru. Dia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar suara mejanya di pukul. Dilihatnya gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat itu melenggang keluar dari kelas dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar, cewek merepotkan."

Sementara itu di kantin, Temari sedang meluapkan kekesalannya dengan minum sebanyak-banyaknya. Tenten yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei Tem, nanti kau pipis terus."

"Biarin. Kesel-kesel. Shika-kun nyebelin. Kau tahu kan Ten? Aku itu sudah 3 bulan jadian dengan dia. Tapi sekalipun belum pernah aku dan dia itu kencan. Nyebelin."

"Masa kau belum pernah kencan dengannya? Kalian kan selalu pulang bareng."

"Itu enggak bisa disebut kencan Ten. Aku itu mau punya _moment_ berdua dengan dia. Aku mau jalan-jalan dan pergi ke tempat romantis dengannya lalu melakukan _first kiss_." ujarnya lemah.

"Jadi kau belum pernah merasakan _first kiss_?" tanya Tenten heran. Dia saja yang baru 1 bulan jadian dengan Neji saja sudah 5 kali ciuman. (Good job Ten..Plak! balik ke topik.)

"Jangankan berciuman, pegang tangan atau pelukan saja enggak pernah. Nyebelin. Shika-kun nyebelin." ujar Temari sambil meminum jus melonnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ya ampun Tem, nanti keselek loh."

"Pak, tambah jus melonnya lagi." teriak Temari pada pak Kotetsu tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Tenten.

"Tem, kau itu sudah menghabiskan 4 cangkir loh. Nanti kembung."

"Biarin. Kenapa sih, dia selalu mementingkan _olimpiade_nya daripada aku? Dan lagi, sejak kapan pemalas tingkat akut itu menjadi anak yang rajin. Benar-benar tidak bisa ku percaya. Aku kan juga mau seperti pasangan lainnya. Huh..dia itu mungkin tidak suka denganku, dia itu hanya mempermainkan perasaanku saja. Iya kan Ten?"

Belum sempat Tenten menjawab,

"Ini, jusnya." ujar pak Kotetsu sambil meletakkan jus melon itu di meja dan berlalu.

Ketika Temari ingin mengambil jus melon itu, sebuah tangan sudah mengambil jus itu dari meja. Temari segera menoleh ke belakang. Dia kesal mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Maaf Ten, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Iya. Tem aku duluan ya."

"Hn." ujar Temari singkat sambil menatap Tenten dengan tajam, yang ditatap langsung ngabur.

Temari memalingkan mukanya ketika sadar kalau Shikamaru sudah duduk dihadapannya. Dia geram melihat ekspresi malas yang diperlihatkan Shikamaru, ingin sekali memukulnya. Apalagi melihat Shikamaru dengan cueknya meminum jus melonnya seperti merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Masih marah?"

"Aku enggak mau bicara sama kamu lagi." ujar Temari datar sambil beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan sekali sih. Pak Kotetsu berapa semuanya?"

"50.000. Kenapa? Pacarnya marah ya?"

"Begitulah. Ini pak."

Setelah membayar dia masuk ke kelas, dilihatnya Temari sedang duduk di kursinya karena mereka sebangku jadinya Shikamaru pun langsung duduk di sebelah Temari.

'Ampun, aku lupa bayar.' gumam Temari sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Sudah kubayar kok. Jangan minum terlalu banyak nanti kau pipis terus." ujar Shikamaru santai sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tasnya. Sudah pasti mau tidur.

"Kau pikir dengan membayarkan minumanku, aku tidak akan marah lagi denganmu. Huh! Jangan harap." ujar Temari datar sambil menenteng tasnya meninggalkan Shikamaru dan kursinya yang posisinya berada di belakang dan mendekati Hinata yang berada di kursi paling depan setelah terlebih dahulu meminta Neji, sepupu Hinata untuk bertukar tempat duduk.

"Benar-benar deh, dia itu kalau sudah marah sungguh merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tet...tet...tet...**

Bel kebebasan pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berteriak dengan bahagia.

"Hina-chan pulang bareng ya?"

"Ano, aku enggak bisa Tema-chan. Aku ada kencan sama Naru-kun." ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh. Ya sudah, enggak apa-apa kok. Semoga kencannya sukses Hina-chan."

"Iya." sahut Hinata sambil berlari ke arah Naruto yang menunggunya di luar pintu.

"Huh, hanya aku yang tidak bisa menikmati indahnya berpacaran. Padahal Hinata dan Naruto baru kemarin jadian, tapi mereka sudah kencan. Benar-benar iri deh." ujar Temari lesu sambil merapikan alat tulisnya.

Ketika dia berbalik melihat kursinya, ternyata Shikamaru sedang tidur. Benar-benar tukang tidur. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Bangunin enggak ya? Ah, enggak usah. Biar saja ketiduran sampai malam." ujarnya kesal sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Shikamaru merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Maaf ya."

"Shi..Shika-kun."

"Kita enggak pernah kencan sekalipun ya?"

"I..iya."

"Baiklah, besok kita kencan."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Besok pukul berapa?"

"Pukul 12.00 ku jemput ya."

"Iya."

"Sekarang kita pulang yuk." ajak Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Temari.

'Ah, senangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Shika-kun merangkulku dan memegang tanganku, apalagi besok kami akan kencan. Senangnya.'gumam Temari sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje sambil menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya di kamar Temari, gadis itu terlihat sedang bingung menentukan penampilannya untuk besok.

"Aduh pakai apa ya? Aku bingung. Karena besok adalah kencan pertama kami, maka aku harus tampil secantik mungkin."

Dia pun membongkar lemari pakaiannya, koleksi sepatunya dan tasnya lalu mencobanya satu persatu.

"Sepatu, _dress_ dan tas sudah siap." ujar Temari sambil menyiapkan semua peralatan kencannya itu di meja belajarnya.

'Ah senangnya, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana itu kencan dan mungkin saja kami akan melakukan _first kiss_.' gumamnya sambil berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Shikamaru, dia tampak panik dan kebingungan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seharusnya aku tidak bilang akan menjemputnya pukul 12.00 harusnya pukul 16.00. Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih. Sebaiknya ku telepon saja, bilang kalau waktu kencannya diundur. Tapi pukul 16.00 itu terlalu sore, nanti dia marah lagi. Arghh...kok jadi merepotkan begini sih." gerutu Shikamaru sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Tidak lama kemudian dia pun tertidur dengan pulas.

Keesokan paginya, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.30 tapi Shikamaru tak kunjung datang juga. Temari kesal menunggu, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Shikamaru. Mungkin saja si pemalas itu masih tidur.

Tapi dia harus kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu Shikamaru. Ternyata dia sudah pergi dari pukul 12.00 tadi, ibunya bilang dia pergi dengan Ino. Dengan langkah gontai Temari meninggalkan rumah Shikamaru menuju taman kota. Dia kesal, ternyata Shikamaru mengingkari janjinya karena Ino. Sebenarnya, pacarnya itu dia atau Ino sih.

"Aku bodoh. Ternyata yang kemarin itu hanya bohongan ya. Harusnya aku sadar, dia itu tidak mencintaiku, dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelarian. Ternyata benar gosip yang selama ini beredar bahwa dia mencintai Ino. Aku bodoh!"

Perlahan air matanya turun. Dadanya terasa sesak, dia sakit hati. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Maaf, kau kenapa?"

Temari mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Dengan sigap dia langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak apa kok." sahut Temari sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

"Tidak juga, dia hanya...ah, lupakan. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sai. Namamu?"

"Aku Temari. Kau disini sedang menunggu pacarmu ya?"

"Seperti itulah. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Oh iya, aku duluan ya. Nanti kalau pacarmu lihat, dia malah salah paham. Daah Sai."

"Dah Temari."

Dari kejauhan tampak Shikamaru dan Ino yang berjalan ke arah Sai. Melihat pacarnya sudah datang, Sai pun menghampirinya.

"Sai-kun maat ya aku telat."

"Enggak kok. Aku juga baru sampai. Oh iya Shika, kau ngapain kesini?"

"Kebetulan rumah pacarku di dekat taman ini, jadi sekalian saja aku bareng dengan Ino. Terus aku penasaran dengan cewek yang duduk di sampingmu tadi. Aku merasa seperti mengenalnya."

"Oh cewek tadi. Namanya Temari, sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan pacarnya soalnya ku lihat dia tadi menangis."

"Apa? Gawat, dia pasti marah besar nih. Sudah ya, aku duluan." ujar Shikamaru panik sambil berlari mengejar Temari.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Cewek yang tadi ngobrol denganmu itu pacarnya."

"Oh. Sepertinya dia harus berusaha keras untuk meminta maaf."

"Aku rasa tidak deh. Temari malah akan senang."

"Kok malah senang."

"Sudahlah Sai-kun, kau percaya saja denganku, yuk jalan." ujar Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sai dengan mesra.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru sudah panik membayangkan kemarahan pacarnya itu. Akhirnya dia bisa mengejar Temari. Dilihatnya Temari sedang duduk di kursi jalan sambil menunduk.

"Hosh...hosh...Akhirnya terkejar juga hosh..." ujarnya lega dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau." Temari berkata datar.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, dia heran, kenapa Temari tidak memanggilnya Shika-kun.

"Maaf ya aku telat. Er..tadi kau menangis ya? Maafkan aku. Aku tadi..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sekarang kita putus." potong Temari cepat sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Putus? Hei kau kenapa? Apa salahku?" tanya Shikamaru panik sambil memegang lengan Temari.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku benci denganmu."

**Plak...**

Shikamaru memegangi pipinya yang barusan ditampar Temari. Dengan sekali sentakan Temari berhasil melepaskan diri dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Melihat sosok Temari yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru pun langsung mengejarnya. Tidak peduli dengan tenaganya yang hampir habis, dia harus menjelaskan kenapa dia terlambat. Dia tidak ingin putus dengannya karena dia sangat mencintainya.

Karena berlari terlalu kencang, Temari kelelahan. Dia terduduk di kursi jalan sambil menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya karena telah memutuskan Shikamaru dan menangisi kalau Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Hai cewek, sendirian nih. Kenapa kau menangis? Lebih baik kau ikut saja denganku. Kita main _game_ atau karaoke." ujar pria berambut _silver_ itu sambil menarik tangan Temari, membantunya berdiri. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Temari malah diam dan menuruti saja ajakan pria itu, dia juga tidak marah ketika tangan pemuda itu mulai berani merangkul pundaknya.

Laju lari Shikamaru bertambah cepat, dia terkejut dan marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan kesal dia menarik kerah baju pria berambut _silver_ itu dan.

**B****uk...**

"Jangan ganggu pacarku. Sekarang kau pergi. PERGI!" teriak Shikamaru di akhir kalimatnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pikiran.

Pria itu langsung lari menjauh. Shikamaru mendekati Temari yang terkejut.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Shikamaru kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu, bukankan kita sudah putus."

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta putus? Apa salahku? Kalau karena aku terlambat, aku minta maaf."

"Aku benci padamu. Benci!"

Dengan sigap Shikamaru langsung memegang lengan Temari.

"Maafkan aku."

"Cukup Shikamaru. Sudah cukup. Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak sanggup harus menjadi pelarianmu. Tidak sanggup."

"Pelarian? Pelarian apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau menjadikanku sebagai pelarian karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Ino kan?'

Shikamaru tersentak, dia tidak menyangka kalau Temari akan menuduhnya begitu. Perlahan dia merogoh saku celananya, dikeluarkannya kotak kecil berwarna pink itu dan diberikannya pada Temari.

"Aku terlambat karena mengambil itu. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, bilang saja. Tidak usah menuduhku seperti itu untuk menjadi alasan kita putus. Oh iya, sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada pria tadi ya. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya." ujar Shikamaru miris sambil berlalu dari hadapan Temari yang terdiam.

Gadis berkuncir 4 itu menatap terpaku pada kotak yang baru saja diberikan Shikamaru. Otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Perlahan tangannya membuka kotak pink itu. Iris _jade green_nya membulat mengetahui isinya. Sebuah kalung cantik dengan liontin _emerald_ berbentuk hati.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru memperlambat langkahnya. Dia kesal karena Temari sama sekali tidak mengejarnya.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya. Dia pasti sedang bermesraan dengan cowok itu. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini sih." umpat Shikamaru.

"SHIKA-KUN BODOH!"

Shikamaru menoleh, matanya terbelalak melihat Temari berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, membasahi kaos hitam lengan panjangnya.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan menangis. Lihat, semua orang melihat ke arah kita."

"Huuu...bodoh."

"Maaf ya tidak memberitahumu. Sekarang kau diamlah dulu, dengarkan ceritaku ya."

"Aku sudah lama memesan kalung itu, mungkin 3 minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya mau aku berikan ketika pulang sekolah besok soalnya kalung itu selesainya sore pukul 16.00 tapi aku lupa, malah membuat janji denganmu pukul 12.00. Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau kencan denganmu hari ini soalnya aku mau mengambil kalung itu. Kebetulan Ino juga memesan kalung disana jadi kita perginya bareng."

"Maafkan aku ya."

"Dan yang kau bilang kau hanya kujadikan sebagai pelarian dari Ino itu salah. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Ino. Aku dan dia hanya bersahabat. Kau tahu betapa panik dan kesalnya aku ketika tiba-tiba kau meminta putus dan malah dirangkul oleh cowok segala. Oh iya, siapa cowok tadi?"

"Eh? Cowok tadi aku enggak kenal."

"Jadi kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Shikamaru _shock_.

Temari mengangguk mantap sambil menelan ludah, dia yakin Shikamaru akan memarahinya. Tapi yang terjadi malah, Shikamaru meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya membuat Temari _blushing_.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang bukan cowok yang romantis, tapi ku mohon percayalah, aku benar sangat mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu menjadi milikku." ujar Shikamaru lembut tanpa menghiraukan rona merah yang sekarang menjalari wajahnya dan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

Temari senang sekali mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, rona diwajahnya sudah bertambah banyak. Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kalung yang diberikannya dari tangan Temari. Temari berbalik, dia senang melihat kalung itu sudah berada di lehernya.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Iya. Warnanya cocok dengan matamu."

"Oh iya, maaf ya tadi menamparmu dan menuduhmu."

"Tidak apa kok. Lupakan."

'Ino-chan maaf ya.' gumam Temari sambil tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Shikamaru berdebar kencang.

"Sepertinya sudah sore, ayo ku antar kau pulang." ujar Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Temari tersenyum melihat uluran tangan Shikamaru, dia pun menyambutnya dan menggenggam lembut tangan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua pun berjalan perlahan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kau cantik." puji Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan, habis malu kalau Temari lihat wajahnya yang _blushin_g gimana gitu.

"Eh?" pujian singkat Shikamaru sukses membuat Temari kembali _blushing_.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Temari.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya."

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah nganterin. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Shikamaru pun pamit, Temari kecewa dengan kepulangan Shikamaru. _First kiss_ _on_ _first date_ gagal deh. Tapi baru saja dia mau membuka pintu rumahnya dia merasa lengannya tertarik.

"Shika-kun? Kenapa? Ada yang ketinggalan ya?"

Shikamaru diam, dia menatap lembut Temari membuat jantung Temari berdebar lebih kencang, wajah Shikamaru terlihat serius tidak pemalas seperti biasanya. Rona merah kembali menjalari wajah Temari yang putih ketika Shikamaru mulai memperpendek jarak antar wajah mereka. Temari memejamkam matanya dan dirasakannya bibir Shikamaru mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Maaf ya."

"Enggak kok, aku malah senang."

"Err...aku pulang dulu ya."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya. Besok aku jemput."

Setelah sosok Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangannya, Temari melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil memegangi bibirnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari atas mengejutkannya yang sepertinya berasal dari balkon di lantai 2.

"Nee-chan, itu _first kis_s ya?"

Temari terkejut dan menoleh ke atas, dilihatnya Kankuro nyengir-nyengir gaje sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan Gaara hanya diam menatapnya, tapi Temari yakin Gaara sebenarnya juga tertawa karena dia sibuk memegangi perutnya.

"KANKURO, GAARA AWAS KALIAN!" teriak Temari masuk ke rumah dan langsung berlari ke balkon.

"SEMBUNYI!" teriak Kankuro panik sambil menarik Gaara menjauh dari balkon, entah mau bersembunyi dimana mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>Huwa...<br>Maafkan aku bukannya apdet fic. Yang nganggur malah buat yang baru,,,  
>Tapi, pasti aku apdet.<br>Fisz...

Akhirnya jadi juga...  
>OOC dan typo itu pasti ada, hehehe...<br>Pasti aneh dan hang ya...  
>Sama kayak authornya...<br>Hahaha...  
>Silahkan RnR…<p> 


End file.
